


loki’s daughter

by Amymarie88



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), hobit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymarie88/pseuds/Amymarie88
Summary: Y/n was 7 when her mother died leave her in the care of the man she call uncle Bruce. He trained her how to fight.One day SHILD comes to y/n home asked for your help of exchange for not putting the people you call your family in jail.y/n help SHILD stop a a certain God who happen to be her father.After face judgment on Asgard Odin Oder Loki to live on Midgard under the watchful eyes of his own daughter.When Loki gets involved to Royal ball he takes Y/n to meet the woman he call mother when the king of the elfs come over her. think maybe hunk she were his daughter the lost princesses of Mirkwood. Only to discover you are his granddaughter.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n pov

Dream It was my 7 birthday and mamma took me to the movies. "Mamma thank you for taking me to movies I love it," I say as walked down the dark alley "you welcome sweetheart," she tells me as we walked to our car but were stopped in our tracks. " give me all your money and jewellery and no get hurt." The make rubber says holding a gun. "I give you anything you what just don't hurt my daughter" mamma pleaded.

Next time I hear was was a gunshot and mamma screams. I saw my mother dead on the ground. All I could do was scream and beg to wake up but she doesn't. Wake up "Y/n wake up you just having a nightmare" I hear my uncle Bruce say shaking me awake" waking up see his face I engulfing him in a hug as I cried.

"I'm here (nickname) your safe nothing in your dreams can hurt you." He says comforting me as he knows that you were going through. " do you think you can get back to sleep," he asked as I shook my head no. " can we train like you do when you can't sleep uncle Bruce," I asked hope he works start to train me like Dick. He didn't reply but he took my hand as we walked down to the Batcave.

"I what you to put all you wight into your stance and the try to hit me as hard as you can" he tell me I try but his too fast. " we continue until the bat computer starts to beep. " it looks like the Joker broke out of Arkham again. " suit up we better stop him. Y/n I what you to stay here with Alfred" he said leaving the cave. "Don't worry miss Y/n you be out there helping some day. skip 10 years I was what the news which had Tony Stark tell the world he was iron man. "who stupid is he doesn't he know he putting and one he knows his in danger" Dick said as he changed the channel.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

" hay we're you going" dick asked as I got off the couch. " I going to the training room what to join and I can beat you ass bird boy" I saw with a smirk" Your on (nickname)" he say as he flips off the couch as we ran down to the batcave. We got into our stance as Dick start to attack I dodge and roundhouse kick in the gut. I hear the uncle Bruce come down the stairs watching us.

"Come on bird boy you got to do better then that I say treatment him as blocked his every move once again. We kept at it until We heard Alfred clear his throat. "Miss Y/n their in a man in the study to see you" he said. "Alfred did he say why" uncle Bruce asked" " afraid not sir" Alfred replied back.

I walked into the study with both my uncle and dick behind me. " may I help you sir I asked the man with his back to me. " I here for you help miss L/n. My name is Director fury. May I speak to you alone?" The man said as he turn around.

" sorry but what you have to say I would like my family to know" I said. "Every well miss L/n SHILD now that your family are the heroes of this town if you work for me I keep your secret safe and family out of jail. I look at Bruce for guidance. 

" how dare you come here threatening my sister. How do you think you are" dick yells as Bruce try to hold him back. "I as mad as you Dick but it her choice" he say as he looks at me.

"I will help as only as you leave them out of this if I fail it fails on me know what is this mission" I said. I the file an agent will come to get you in a week" Director Fury told me as he hand me the file and shows him self out.

I look at the file think what I have done, I know how both Bruce and Dick protective over me but I could not let them go to jail. "I Better go prepare to leave" I said said as I was in shock what had happened I start to leave but was engulfed into a hug by uncle Bruce.


	3. Family bonding

Bruce pov I let go of Y/n as she left the room to pack. " how could you didn't you stop her. She'll get her self-killed" Dick yells at me. " I was her choice to make you know better than anyone once she has her mind sit there no changing it" I yelled back stoning off to the Batcave. Y/n pov I cam down to the bat cave to the left of some steam I walked down the stair and notice uncle Bruce staring at the display case. "Am I doing the right thing? I told her mother I would keep her safe but truth is I can't just let her not live her life knowing who she is who meant to be". He says talking to himself as he looked at my hero suit. "Uncle I what you to thank you for what you have done for me and this way is my way to repay you for what you have done. I know it does make sense but you have to stop worrying about me"I say as I hug him. " your mother said the same thing to me once," he says laughing to lighten the mood as he handed me a box.

This belonged to your mother I just slightly modified it. You should use it while you working with them. Just answer me this one question and I will not stand in your way. Are you sure you know what your doing" he said as he sat me down? "Why are you letting her go you wouldn't even let me live the cave," Tim says ruining the moment between us. "I said the same thing once Timmy but you need more training before he let you out of here," I say ruffing up he hair as he tries to duck away. So whatcha say Silver which we go one on one is the danger room like the the the the old time" Bruce jokes as I quickly change into the super suit and got ready to kick his ass. Master Wayne dinner is served we hear Alfred call from the stairs. We sat down to dinner making small talk until Dick says "y/n are you really going to risk and get your self-killed" "I know what you think Dick but it my choice, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same if you were in my place" I say she looked down but nodded in agreement.

"Her I what you to hold this for me I get it back from you when I return, " I say handing hem my mother bracelet as I hugged him. " does this mean I get her room," Tim said making us all laugh. After dinner, I help Alfred cleaned up while the other when on patrol. "Thank you miss Y/n but you don't need to help I know you are busy going over the file" he said. " your like a grandfather to me Alfred I like to help you around the mansion file or not I what to spend as much time with you and the other before I go" I say as I gave him a hug. " I glad you feel that way miss Y/n we would have it another way," he said giving me back.


	4. meeting the team

The week was up and like Fury had said and agent came to the mansion. " Miss Y/n an agent Coulson is here to pick you up," Alfred says enters my room. I coming" I say as I picked up my duffel bag. I hug my family goodbye as I left my life behind.

"Miss L/n I am glad you agreed to work with us. Since you been protecting your city it great we could find some with knowledge of a villains behaviour" he says as we stopped at the airfield. " I help in any way as long as my family stay out of this" I say grabbing my bag and head to the jet.

"Agent  Coulson" the man with blonde hair I guess was Steve Rodger says then looks at me sorry ma'am but I don't know who you are." He says. "y/n  l/n but I also know as the silver witch. It nice to meet you, Mr Rodgers." I say as I took his hand and shaking it. " if you didn't know miss L/n Steve is a war hero from ww2. He saved thousands of people" Coulson says as a fangirl.

they talked I zone out in my own world until I heard Steve say " y/n if it alright with you I like to get to know you as we are going to be working together, that is you don't mind I understand if you don't" nervously. The whole trip I told him my life stories as I saw in he eyes Empathy.

"I sorry for your loss I couldn't imagine what you had gone throug,h" Steve said as he rubbed my back comforting me. I heard the pilot tell u we're about to land so land grabs my bag and waited. 

After landing we left the jet as two other people walked up to us. " hello captain, Y/n I Natasha Romanoff glad you could join us" a lady with red hair said as I nodded hello. "Doctor banner it an hour to meet you I read some of your greatest work I say as I shake his hand.

"Gentlemen, Y/n you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe. "Is this a submarine?" Steve asked. Really? They want me submerged in a pressurized metal container?" Bruce said in disbelief. I saw the walk to the edge as they were shocked as I thought of it as no big deal. Oh, no, this is MUCH worse!" Bruce grows as we made our way inside for some reason I saw Steve hive Fury $10 and don't bother asking.

Their making decision on tracking Loki as Bruce said explain the idea of finding the tesseract with gamma radiation signals. " cap, y/m you may what to suit up we stopped Loki in Germany" Natasha says. I got up a rash to my room to put on the suit and headed to the cockpit and meet you with others.


	5. Capturing Loki

"What the plan of attack" I asked Steve as we reached the destination. I think we should wait until he out in the open" Steve says. "I think that a good idea Steve but should we maybe have one of us go under cover in there and bring him out" I asked. She dose have a point cap" I heard Natasha say as she lands the jet."Oh we go with your plan y/n but won't you need a dress" he asked.

 

I smalie as out of no were a green dress replace my suit and left for the party. " oh Steve you might what to close that you don't what to catch fly" I say joke at he shocked face. " ah right he says looking away and blushing.

 

 

 

I entered the building scouting out looking for Loki. " y/n have you spotted Loki" Steve asked though the ear peace. Scanning the area I see a man fitting he the pictures the file. "I see him what you what me to do" I say back. "Just watch him see what he dose" dose I get a reply back.

 

looking in he direction I kill 2 bodyguards and another man and scared his eye. Everyone screamed and ran out as I stay stand where I was. " kare you afraid of me you can't move mortal" loki days with a smirk. "Oh no i fought against scarer thugs the you" say mocking him as I shimmer back into my suit then sent a blast of energy his way. But he block it with ease. " your a weakly you hold all that power yet you hold back. I show you true power" he say firing back at me throwing me out the door. I landed in near an old man how help me up " are you alright miss he asked. I fine thank you" I say back to the old man.

 

Kneel before me. I said, KNEEL! Loki shouts as citizens scrambled to their knees.

 

 

 

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel" he tell the coward. Men this guy sound like sure a wind bag I thought to my self as the old man beside me stood up and say "Not to men like you".

 

Loki smiling smiles as he said "there are no men like me." As long as there is some pick on the week tThere are *always* men like you" I say as I stood in front of the man protecting him.

 

 

"Look to look to these two , people. Let them be an example Loki say as he fire at us only to be stop by captain America shild knocking him down

 

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing and I believe it also not nice to hit a woman"Stevesay as he turn to check in me.

 

"The soldier. A man out of time" Loki mocked. Steve said "I'm not the one who's out of time" as he start to run and fight Loki as I got the civilians to safety. I say Loki had him pond so I sent s blast I'd way and know him off.

 

"You little pest" Loki shout as he came at me I managed to block a lot of his blows until he dislocated my arm and sent me flying in to a statue. Before I could get back up and fight I hear music the a burst of energy fire at Loki. " you move raindeer game the voice sound former as Loki surmised. " cap, sliver witch" he both address us before hoping back on the jet.


	6. an other god

"Ma'am your hurt we need to get banner to have a look at your injuries " Steve told me. "I be find once my body heels it self I just need to pop my arm back ing place" I tell him as I twisted my arm with a pop. "That sick even by my standards" tony said as Steve was going over why Loki didn't put up with much of a fight.

 

Lighting strikes and I saw Loki flinched. "What scared of a little thunder" I teased. " I'm not found of what follows" he say look at the roof. Next thing we know something land on the jet.

 

As the door open a large man land inside about to take Loki." Not one more step as say block the mans path but get throw across the jet wall and blacking out only to wake up later with the same man shackling me awake. " lady Thanneth wake up he say. Wake up to him close to my face I punch him in the jaw.

 

"Hay kid How could you get hit into a statue and black out hitting a metal wall" Tony teased. " I thought you were a genius Stark ever hear of a concussion" I too smart for my own good as I for fracture.

 

" lady Thanneth I sorry" the man say while try to hug me. " stop call me That. It's not my name is my mothers" I yelled as I back away heading to the pilot seat next to Natasha. "She mother died while she was at s young age" I heard Steve say as he look at me with should how sorry he was for telling some without asking first.

 

Loki pov

"there is now way Thanneth could have survived that fall some many year ago could she" I thought to myself. I closed my eye and looked into the girls mind.

 

" look mamma I did it" a smaller version on her said showing her mother the glow of light. I stop in my tracks when I saw my beloved Thanneth smile at the child. " well done sweetheart your just like your father he was good with magic to" she prised.

 

Could this girl be my daughter I thought to myself look at her noticing she has my hair and eyes. Well not matter she not going to stop me if my plans.

 

Y/n pov

As we land I got up to leave but a hand on my shoulder stop me. " maiden I sorry for upsetting you no child should have experience what you have gone through. He say. You can call me y/n but friend and family call me (nickname) I say as I held our me hand. "Thor" he replied taking my hand an shaking it.


End file.
